


31 Days of Kink

by Starrynightpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Extreme dub/noncon in some chapters, Lingerie, Other, Sex Toys, Unhealthy Relationships, based off art from the incredibly hardlynotnever on tumblr, dont read if easily triggered, go check them out!, non consensual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynightpaladin/pseuds/Starrynightpaladin
Summary: All of these are based on artwork from the incredible HardlyNotNever on Tumblr! I'm just choosing random days to do from this year and last year. Please please go check out their stuff! It's amazing and Lance centric! Sit back and enjoy Lance's beautiful pain and pleasure.





	31 Days of Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Nipple play + Body Worship (+ bringing back the fleshcraft/ forced transformation)  
> "Aliens with the ability to fleshcraft molds Lance's figure into a more appealing silhouette, and reshapes his groin to suit it's preferences. Lance is terrified but he's hypersensitive so he's just having an all-around difficult time this month!"

 

When Lance and the team had been captured by Aliens there was a lot of things he had been expecting. 

 

Had he expected getting separated from his team? 

 

Yes.

 

Had he expected being stripped of his weapons and armor?

 

Yes. 

 

What he hadn't been expecting was where he was right now. He hadn’t anticipated being thrown into a darkly lit room, naked, alone, and afraid, a small beaded piercing hanging from his navel. 

 

Desperately he tried covering himself with his hands, not knowing who else… or what else could possibly be in the room with him. He wanted to hold some sense of his dignity intact, though it was clear to him that soon was going to be ripped from him too. 

 

“Hello?” he called out, trying to look around the room; hoping that his eyes would eventually adjust to the darkness. 

 

As if on cue by his voice a light flicked on, though it didn't light up the room at all. It was like a spotlight, pointed directly at a shaking Lance. Slowly murmurs filled the room, sounding as if they came from all around him. Frantically he turned in all directions, trying to find something in the darkness. 

 

With his back turned he felt two hands reach out and grab his arms; clawed fingers wrapping around them tightly. 

 

He freaked, kicking and screaming, hoping that miraculously he could break free of... Whatever is holding him. He looked at both of his sides, unable to even see the figures holding him. 

 

There was a sharp pain in his neck as some kind of needle pushed into the skin. Releasing a burning venom into his veins. 

 

He screamed; a blood-curdling scream leaving his plush lips. 

 

The arms let go of him, letting him stumble back into a wall. The spotlight seemingly following him as he moved, collapsing back onto the wall. 

 

_ What the... What the fuck was that? _

 

Slowly his body started to  **ACHE,** a searing pain in his chest, groin, and hips. An uncomfortable itch in his lower groin. 

 

His breathing was ragged, he closed his eyes... Praying that maybe this was all just some kind of sick dream or joke. He didn't know why his body burned... But it didn't feel good. 

 

His hand flew up to his chest, praying he could do something to stop the pain. Only to be greeted by inflamed skin... Round and plush unlike before. Frantically he looked down, greeted by two... Afemnite looking breasts. What the-

 

It only got worse from there. 

 

His hands shot up to his chest, gently he massaged his chest... Curious and wondering if they really were breasts. 

 

He let out a strangled moan and gasp, unable to take the sensitive under his own hands. 

 

The moan certainly did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the room. More and more murmurs filling the room, growing louder and louder. 

  
Lance laid back against the wall; head thrown back as his eyes slid shut. Ragged breath with a mouth open pliantly. 

Two hands shot out of the darkness, grabbing Lance’s legs and pulling him away from the wall. Lance screamed, trying to fight back against the hands… Only to be greeted two more grabbing his arms and stringing them up to the sides, pinned to the floor. The hands on his legs doing similar to the ones on his arms. Spreading his legs and forcing them against the floor, leaving him spread open for everyone in the room to see. 

 

Lance tried to fight back, but there was no use...The hands all over him were much stronger than him. 

 

More hands shot out from the darkness, two grabbing onto the breasts on his chest. Forcing a surprised gasp from out of Lance’s mouth as clawed fingers pinched the soft skin. 

 

“Stop! Stop!” Lance yelled out, only to be greeted by more unintelligible murmurs. He still couldn't see anything. Which admittedly was the weirdest part, they were just hands... With no bodies. 

 

Another hand shot up between his thighs, but the feeling of the touches... It wasn't right. 

 

He looked down through tear-filled eyes, only to be greeted not by his own cock, but by a vagina. 

 

He screamed and threw his head back. No! NO! What the fuck did they do to him? What the hell did they inject into his system?

 

The hand now on his crotch took no time in working him open. Two fingers immediately slipping into his cunt, moving quickly and mercilessly inside of him. 

 

Lance let out more strangled cries and moans. It felt good... It shouldn’t feel good! This was wrong! This was all wrong!

 

Lance breathed out, trying his best to move his legs no matter how much of a fruitless endeavor it panned out to be.  It was better than just laying there... Letting the hands fuck him open. 

 

But that's exactly what he did, that's all he could do at this point. Two fingers prying him open, working to fuck him roughly, dipping in and out of him at a punishingly fast pace. “Please! Please!” Lance yelled out, unable to take it all. Everything. Everything was too much for him. The fingers fucking him open, the hands playing with his breasts. It was too much for him to take in his sensitive state, the feeling heightened only by the venom seeping into his veins. 

 

The hands never let up on him. 

 

Eventually, it became all too much, he found himself arching his back off the floor. Moaning out in almost pure delight as he released around the fingers; a small pool now being left between his legs. He came... Though he wasn't proud that he did.

 

The hands let go, slowly creeping back into the darkness they had come from. Though the murmurs didn't leave, they only grew louder once Lance came. 

 

Lance rolled onto his side, letting out bitter tears as he laid there. The spotlight overhead never leaving his small shaken frame. 

**Author's Note:**

> suggest days I should do in the comments below! next chapter I'm thinking of doing the human furniture prompt from day 15!


End file.
